Keeping Busy
by Maiden Fighter
Summary: In order to fight Caleb alone, Chase casts a spell on the youngest Sons, that will keep them busy all night.


**Title:** Keeping Busy  
**Rating: **High PG-13  
**Pairing: **Reid/Tyler **  
Disclaimer: **_The Covenant_ isn't mine. **  
Summary: **In order to fight Caleb alone, Chase casts a spell on the youngest Sons, that will keep them busy all night.**  
Author's Notes: **None

Within seconds of crossing the threshold of the dorm room, Reid felt a strange heat wash over his body. Unnoticed by both boys, the blonde's eyes glowed a dark red before shifting back to their natural colour.

Reid groaned as he felt his body heat up, he felt something foreign wormed it's way into his body and mind. The blonde let out a whimper as he hunched over, clutching at his chest. He could feel his heart speed up along with his breathing. Reid could feel the youngest Son's eyes on him, but he couldn't reassure him. Unnatural lust flooded his system and the blonde was instantly hard.

"T-Tyler . . ." He gasped, trying to reach out for his friend.

Tyler moved forward quickly and reached out to grab a hold to Reid's shoulder. The blonde's body heated up even more at the physical contact and Reid found himself lunging at he brunette.

Slender arms locked around Tyler's neck and then before confusion or questions rose up, they were kissing. Reid, using surprise to his advantage, wrestled Tyler's body around, crushing it between his and the wall.

The pair broke away for a breath and Tyler opened his mouth to ask a question, "Reid wha-?" However, Tyler's question was cut off as the blonde teen crushed their lips together once again, lust rolling off of him in waves.

Tyler could feel heat rolling off of the blonde, however, before he could question the strange warmth, his mind hazed over. Reid's lips glowed a dark red before the colour transferred to Tyler's. Lust flooded into the brunette's body, causing him to groan at the comfortable weight of Reid's body against his own. All thoughts, questions or worries about anything and everything melted away as soon as Reid's tongue plunged into his mouth. Tyler had never felt anything like this before. It was so hot, so aggressive, so demanding.

The brunette battled back with equal enthusiasm, only to be knocked off balance when the blonde rubbed himself against the youngest. Tyler lost himself in the pleasure of Reid pressing himself up against him, lips devouring his own and a wandering hand palming the front of his pants.

The youngest didn't know what had come over his boyfriend, but the feeling of his tongue pillaging his mouth and his hand groping him with desire, was just so arousing.

As Reid's mouth moved down his neck, hands started to pull desperately at Tyler's clothes. With skilled fingers, Reid made short work of the fancy attire. The blonde threw the articles of clothing over his shoulder without a care to where they landed and stood back a little to look at his boyfriend. Tyler was standing in only his boxer shorts, his lips were swollen from kissing, his breath was coming out in pants and his eyes darkened with lust.

Reid groaned at the sight of exposed skin and the expression on the brunette's face. His eyes closing and his mouth seeking out Tyler's once again, Reid pressed himself against Tyler's willing body. As lips meet, Reid made it his mission to taste every inch of his boyfriend's flushed skin. Hands softly gripped slim hips, as the blonde's mouth moved down Tyler's body.

Tyler groaned when Reid's warm lips shifted from his mouth and began moving across his jaw and down his neck. The brunette was lost in fantasy from the pleasure Reid was inflicting onto his responsive body. He was brought back to reality when teeth nipped at the spot where neck met shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to be noticed.

Tyler moaned loudly as Reid impatiently moved down and attacked his chest. The tattooed warlock sucked and bit at his panting boyfriend's chest, tip of his tongue finding the hard bud of Tyler's nipple as his fingers played with the other. Tyler let loose a moan and arched into Reid's mouth.

Fingers slid through blonde hair and Tyler pulled Reid's head from his chest. "R-Reid," the brunette moaned, as he looked into the blonde's eyes, "You're wearing to many clothes."

Reid smirked in reply and his eyes flashed black. Tyler felt the material of Reid's clothes melt away before the warmth of the blonde's skin meet his own.

"Much better."

"Glad you think so," Reid smirked.

There was no warning when Reid spun the brunette around and gave him a surprisingly strong shove to the chest. Tyler was forced to stumble backwards, into the waiting bed. He landed with a low grunt. Tyler gazed up with unfocused eyes and smiled at the smirking blonde. He watched in amusement as Reid's eyes flashed black, causing the rest of Tyler's remaining clothing to disappear.

Reid smirked as he crawled onto the bed and straddled Tyler's waist. Lips meet again, as the blonde put his hands on Tyler's shoulders to keep him down. Moans and groans echoed throughout the room, and even through their hazy filled minds, both teens knew something was wrong with the situation they were in. However, with the pleasure overload they were receiving, they didn't seem to care.

Tyler could only bit his bottom lip to hold back his louder moans, as Reid's mouth moved down his chest towards his aching cock. Reid's mind was only focused on one thing and that was, to ravish his boyfriend until they were both to sore and tired to move.

Tyler knew it was going to a long night, when Reid's mouth finally engulfed him. This action caused him arch his back, grip Reid short hair tightly and swear under his breath. The only thing Reid could hear before his lust completely took of his mind was Tyler chanting and moaning, "More! . . . Harder! . . . Reid!"

* * *

Reid woke up to the morning light shining brightly across his face. He flinched and groaned in discomfort as he tried to shield his eyes, only to find that he could move his arm. Looking down, he felt a smile pull at his lips, half sprawled on top of him was a sleeping Tyler.

The brunette had twisted their legs together, his right arm splayed across his chest and curling around his neck. Reid could feel Tyler's warm breath tickling his neck. The blonde could feel pins and needles creeping along his arm, sighing, he shifted slightly to regain some feeling. He wasn't surprised when Tyler's arms tighten around him and he mumbled something into his neck.

Images of the night before flashed in his mind and Reid felt himself smile at the memories. However, he frowned when he couldn't remember the reason why they had had sex, lots of sex. Both teens should have been worried about Sarah being missing, instead they disappeared and locked themselves in their room for the night.

Reid was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone rang. Answering it before it woke up Tyler, Reid wondered who could be calling him at this time in the morning.

"Reid."

"Caleb," his voice was low, "How did it go? Did you find Sarah?"

"Chase is gone and Sarah is here," Reid noted that he sounded drained, "I just wanted to make sure that you and baby boy are okay. Chase mentioned something about keeping you guys preoccupied enough so you couldn't help me."

"Yeah," Reid muttered, "We're fine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Get some rest Caleb, you sound like shit."

"Thanks Reid," The blonde could here a smile on Caleb's face, "I'll see you later today, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye."

"See you later." Reid hung up the phone and placed it back on the bed side table.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked, his voice muffled against Reid's neck and thick with sleep.

"Nothing, baby boy." He replied as he kissed the sleepy teens' forehead.

"Good," Tyler curled tighter around Reid and drifted off to sleep again. But before he totally drifted off, he muttered, "We'll talk about what happened last night later."

"Sure, baby boy." Reid said with a smile, before closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Tell me your thoughts. Tell me if the rating is right.


End file.
